


Soul Guardians

by STheVi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pre-Monster Banishment (Undertale), Pre-Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STheVi/pseuds/STheVi
Summary: For as long as time can remember, two races have ruled over the Earth: Humans and MonstersOne day, war broke out between the two races...One day, the Humans were victorious...One day, the Humans sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell...Once upon a time, a Human with a soul of red fell into the underground.Once upon a time, the Monsters gained true happiness through love.Once upon a time, two souls made one FELL DOWN in the underground.Once upon a time, the Monsters lost true happiness through LOVE.Once upon a time, six more Humans fell into the underground...Once upon a time, six more Humans FELL DOWN in the underground...Once upon a time, another Human with a soul of red fell into the underground and broke the cycle.Once upon a time, the Human showed Mercy, and broke the spell placed by Humans ages passed.Once upon a time, they restored a balance long forgotten.But what of that balance?  What of the ones who preserved that balance?How did they FAIL?...





	Soul Guardians

Humans and Monsters were not always enemies.  At one time, monsters and humans co-existed peacefully, as they were meant to.  They were created to exist in a symbiotic relationship, sharing their natural gifts for the survival and betterment of both races.

Humans.  Their "gift" was their capacity to both embrace and ignore emotion.  Born to take blows, born to sacrifice, born to grow into their true selves...With the strength of their emotions and their ability to hide their souls, Humans were meant to be the protectors.  The ones that would come to the defense of those whose circumstances called to the core their beings.  When all is lost, Humans are called upon to make the defining choice: Save oneself, or save everyone else?

Monsters.  Born with an innate capacity to love, these beings bear the "gift" of magic.  With their magic and nearly endless compassion, Monsters are meant to love and love unconditionally.  To stand by, to forgive, and to protect their chosen ones with all that they have.  Their magic is driven by their love and thus, becomes weaker and stronger as needed. 

Humans and Monsters.  Blood and Dust.  Emotion and Magic.  The perfect symbiosis, Together as One.  
...But even perfection has its limits...

Even perfection requires protection.


End file.
